Fumino's Birthday
by Lena O'Conner
Summary: It's Fumino's birthday but she doesn't want senesi to know. but does he already know or does never find out?  Sorry i'm bad at summary's.


Fumino's Birthday

I own none of the faster than a kiss character's they all belong to Tanaka Meca.

This is my first fanfic so please tell me what you think.

Fumino Kaji's point of veiw.

It is the morning of a big day and i can't let anyone know what day it is; exspecially sensei. I looked over to my side and see Teppei sleeping soundly. He quietly rolls over and i see his calm face slowly wake up.

"Teppei, i need to talk to you, okay?"I asked him.

"Alright Buncha" he said stifiling a yawn.

"Do you know what today is Teppei?" I asked.

"yeah it's your birthday Buncha. Happy Birthday!"

"Shhh! not so loud. Teppei you're going to have to a keep a secret for me today okay?"

"Alright what is it Buncha?"

"You can't tell anyone that is is my birthday."

"Huh? why not?"

"You just can't okay. i'll explain when you're older alright?"

"Aww...okay. Does that mean I can't give you my present?"

"No you can just not when sensei or anyone else is around."

"Okay!" Teppei said excitedly, he ran over to his little corner where he keeps everything precious to him and picks up a small object.

"Here you go Buncha!" he said handing over a small hand decorated picture frame. In the frame was a picture of Teppei, me, and sensei on the day of Teppei's school competition.

"Thank you Teppei I love it. I'll treasure it forever." I told him. He just gave me one of his huge 6 year old smiles in return.

_ wonder if sensei has woken up yet? What if he was already awake and heard everything me and Teppei were just talking about. Nah. I'm probally just getting really paranoid. There's nothing for me to worry about._

* * *

"Bye Teppei, be good at school" I told him as he was walking away to kindergarten with Ryuu sensei, our next door neighbor and sensei's best friend.

"Bye Buncha!" Teppei yelled back. And with our good-bye's done I started off on my long walk to school. Sensei already having a bit of a head start so as not to show any suspicion of us being married. I got to the school with 10 minuet's to spare. Some of my friends Rika and Meg decided to come over and talk to me.

"Hey hey happy birthday Fumino-chan!" Rika exclaimed right when sensei walked in. _Hopefully he didn't hear anything._

"Shh! I don't want people knowing it's my birthday today!"

"Why not people would give you present's" Meg said.

"Because i don't want people giving me presents!" I explained.

"Fine, but then it's no fun." Meg said dissapointed.

"Yeah well not for me." I retorted.

"Okay class settle down let's get started." sensei said starting our morning classes.

* * *

I was packing up my bag stuffing it with notebook's filled with notes and homework when sensei called me.

"Kaji-san can you come see me for a bit?"

"Uh sure okay." I replied. I walked up to sensei's desk, hoping he didn't hear anything this morning.

In a hushed whisper sensei said "I'm going to be a little late tonight but i'll be back in time for dinner."

"Alright." I whispered back, wondering why he was going to be late. _He doesn't have any meeting's after school today. Maybe he just has a quick errand to run, before he get's home. Yeah that's got to be it. _ I walked back to my desk picked up my now heavy bag and walked over to Teppei's kindergarten. I walked through the small metal gate and say Teppei talking with Ryuu sensei, like he usually does; but today he was whispering something to him.

"Teppei, ready to go home?" I asked.

"Yeah let's go Buncha." he said a little nervous.

"Teppei, what were you talking about with Ryuu sensei just a minute ago?" I asked with curiosity.

"About something." He replied.

"Okay you don't have to tell me if you don't want to." I told him as we reached the apartment. We walked up the stairs to the floor our apartment was on. I unlocked the door letting me and Teppei in.

* * *

_It is a bit late, but sensei did say he would be just a little late getting home tongiht. _I thought dressed in my new wife's cosplay of the day, waiting at the front door. I heard a soft click coming from the door. Then sensei walked in getting happy seeing Teppei in his new wife's cosplay as well as giving him a huge hug, and giving me his ususally smile.

"Sorry i took longer than expected Fumino-san, are you hungry?" He asked.

"Very because you took so long to get home!"

"Good because were having a feast tonight."

"Huh? Why what's the occasion?" I asked hoping with all my might that he didn't know.

"You'll see." Was all he said leaving me in complete confusion. I went and sat down at my usual place by the table while sensei made dinner. When he finished we all ate in silence.

" I'll be right back." Sensei said running into the kitchen. He then came out with a beautiful chocolate cake.

"Happy Birthday Fumino-san!" Sensei exclaimed setting the cake down on the table in front of us, and putting a small present beside it.

"What! How did you know it was my birthday?" I asked a bit angry now.

"I overheard you and Teppei this morning, and your friends. Plus Ryuu told me a couple days in advance when Teppei told him."

"Great..." I said in complete defeat.

"Why didn't you want me to know it was your birthday?" He asked with soft eyes.

"Because I didn't want you to feel obliged to get me a birthday present. You've already done so much for me." I told him looking down towards to the floor.

"Don't worry about that Fumino-san i bought you a present because I wanted to. Not because I felt obliged to." He told me. "Now open up your present." I picked up the tiny box and opened it. In it was the most gorgeous earing's you could ever imagine. I looked at them and was overcome with happiness.

"Thank you Sensei, they're beautifull." I said.

"But that isn't all of your present." He replied.

"What do you mean?" I asked in confusion. Sensei stared at me with his beautifully gorgeous eyes and slowly came down to kiss me. His soft lips touching mine giving me a feeling of pleasure. _This has been the best birthday. I will remeber this day always. _I barely even noticed Ryuu sensei taking Teppei next door for a while. While me and Sensei expressed our feeling's for each other.

**The End. **

I hope you liked it. again this is my first fan fiction so please review and tell me what you thought. thanks for reading.


End file.
